The use of contact lenses to correct vision deficiencies is well known and well accepted. A wide variety of contact lenses are on the market. Modern contact lenses are formed of a plastic composition that, while providing much comfort for the wearer, also requires some degree of care. The lenses may be required to be removed for cleaning. Some contact lenses require that they be removed while the wearer sleeps. In addition, the entry of foreign material into the eye, such as dust or grit, may require that the lens be removed and washed.
In addition to maintenance procedures, some modern contact lenses are intended to be replaced on a relatively short, periodic schedule. Thus, the wearer must maintain an inventory of lenses to insure that a replacement lens is always available for wearing.
It accordingly would be of great benefit to a contact lens user to have an attractive and compact storage case that would allow all the requirements for contact lens care, including an inventory of lenses, to be maintained for availability whether the wearer is at home or away.
There have been attempts to provide various cases and dispensers for contact lenses and ancillary equipment, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,944 of Mar. 11, 1986 to Gregory; U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,717 of Jul. 30, 1968 to Hollinger; U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,500 of May 14, 1963 to Stalcup; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,047 of Aug. 22, 1967 to Otis, et al. Each of these devices, however, suffer from one or more deficiencies.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a case or container for the storage of contact lenses and accessories therefor, which is convenient, compact and transportable.
Yet a further purpose of the present invention is to provide such a case that will allow an inventory of individual lenses to be stored in a manner whereby lenses for each eye can be differentiated.
Still a further purpose of the present invention is to provide a case as aforesaid, which provides a facility for lens cleaning.